The embodiments herein relate generally to systems for monitoring and controlling a user's entry through a door. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a system that allows a homeowner to communicate with and provide door access to a user, regardless of whether the homeowner is present at the home or not.
Currently, there exists several doorbell security systems that allow a homeowner to communicate with a visitor and provide door access to the visitor. These systems include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,331,544 and U.S. Patent Applications 2013/0010120 and 2013/0057695. However, these systems are limited because they do not simultaneously alert a plurality of homeowner devices to notify the homeowner of the presence of the visitor. Therefore, it is possible that the homeowner will miss a notification that a visitor is present at the door. Further, these systems are limited because they do not allow the homeowner to remotely sign for mail or packages being delivered to the house.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an interactive door bell system that simultaneously alerts the homeowner on a plurality of devices when a visitor is present. There is a further need for an interactive door bell system that allows the homeowner to remotely sign for mail or packages that are being delivered to the house.